


【索香】减法时间

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 原著向胡闹短篇。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【索香】减法时间

亲密关系是一种模糊的关系，其划分标准常令人迷惑。有人在床上肉体交缠，却在下了床后路过不识，显然炮友关系算不上亲密关系。有人相互信任，可抵命与彼，却只停留在精神层面，没有肉体关系的亲密关系，又少了几分盖棺定论的证据。

但还有一种关系，更加奇怪。大多数时候，他们是对彼此的实力信任无匹的同伴，偶尔的时候，他们心照不宣地滚上床，解决一下成年人无法根治的肮脏欲望。若是只以简单的加法论，这样精神互信和肉体有染的关系，当然算得上是毋庸置疑的亲密关系。但任何关系，只要换到索隆和山治身上，就总能又婉转出千万条说不清道不明的曲折弯道。

他们的关系做不了加法，更像是减法。减去少儿不宜的部分，他们是虽然吵嘴却能交护后背的同伴；减去同伴间的那一部分日常，他们在床上搞得天翻地覆，要死要活。

这种奇怪的关系，说实话连其他同伴们也看不太懂。索隆能毫不避讳地去找船医拿伤药给被自己情欲上头时的失手弄伤的山治，但因为他的态度实在过于坦荡，船上最年幼、对全海种族的各类性知识了解最全面的船医，也忍不住怀疑自己的龌龊想法是否正确：可能他们不是搞了比较过火的一炮，而是真的在床上切磋、打架……？

路飞是对他们的关系大概是最敏感也最不敏感的，乌索普曾经十分严谨地向弗兰奇论证过他们的船长到底知不知道自己下面那根东西除了尿尿还能有别的用处，弗兰奇叮叮当当地轮动锤子造他的新型无敌威龙霸天机器人，面无表情地听完后，若无其事地开了一罐可乐喝，没有发表任何评论。

在同伴们聚集在千阳号的中央大草坪，享受有人陪伴却不受打扰地专注于自己事情的时光时，路飞总是能第一个觉察到两位同伴的缺席。而后他大声宣布索隆和山治又一起不见了！乌索普在他旁边，谨慎（且不怀好意地）说：你要去把他们找过来吗？确实啊，这种全船伙伴聚在一起的集体活动那两个人单独落单也不知道去干什么感觉真的很不好哦……

路飞哈哈哈哈哈：两个人肯定是躲到哪里去了，这时候就不要管他们了！

乌索普一惊：难道说这家伙竟然知道鸡鸡除了尿尿之外的第二个用途吗？

但他还没来得及求证，路飞就拉着乔巴一起缠着布鲁克揍曲子要跳舞了，留下乌索普在一旁思索着这个世界难题肠子都要打结。罗宾翻了一页书，悠悠飘来一句：好奇心太强可不好哦。

甚平操着舵对娜美说：他们一般交配多久？得绕开点别打扰到他们是吧。

娜美喝着山治为他精心调配的橘子海盐汽水差点喷出来，她手背抵着唇角压下几声被呛到的咳嗽，对鱼人用词的直白程度略感无力，挥挥手说：到了吃饭的时间就会出现的，别担心，山治这方面是很自控的。

然而，尽管所有人都对两人的肮脏成人关系心知肚明，却从没有机会抓到两人的亲密证据，堂而皇之地嘲笑他们。就连娜美都抓不到两人除了人间蒸发般消失的时间之外的古怪，罚不到款的惆怅让她在索隆面前变本加厉地使唤山治。

赶紧给我吃醋啊！组织了赌局的航海士在心里抓狂地呐喊，然而山治把她故意刁难的使唤视为大献殷勤的绝好机会，快乐满怀地跑来跑去，索隆叼着今日份额的酒瓶一边喝一边鄙视地看着山治发花痴的蠢样，娜美不动声色地瞟他一眼，再瞟他一眼：不要说吃醋和不爽了，那个嫌弃的表情比路飞饿肚子时的星星眼还要真情实感……

夜晚，娜美扑到罗宾怀里委屈地“嚎啕大哭”：这不是我想要的！他们到底是什么怪胎啊！索隆也是山治也是，罚不到款赢不了赌局我好生气啊！

罗宾揽着假哭的航海士微笑着说：不如你给他们分配一些要单独完成的任务？他们在有人的时候确实抓不到什么把柄呢……

娜美抬起头，下巴抵着罗宾的胸，扑闪着亮晶晶的两双漂亮大眼看她。

罗宾问：去最近的小岛要几天？

娜美查看航海指针：两天之后有一个过路岛，正好也需要上岸补给了。

罗宾说：这次就让他们两个人一组负责采购吧。

娜美双眼一亮，嘻嘻笑了起来。

这场“跟踪·发现·探索之索香古怪关系大揭秘”行动获得了除两位当事人之外的全员支持。或者说，五人支持，两人弃权视作无效。

为了不被两人发现自己正在被跟踪，他们采取了分散即集中的跟踪模式。

娜美和乌索普伪装成行人辍在两人身后，罗宾用花花果实的能力幻化出耳朵和眼睛藏在隐秘处探听。布鲁克走到一半时身上的披风掉了，灵魂之王被粉丝认出真身，顿时被疯狂的歌迷求着签名淹没在了跟踪路途的中段。乔巴路过某个摊子时被魔术水晶球吸引了，不自觉停下了前进的蹄子驻足围观了一会儿，这短暂的空档中，还幸运被挑中作为志愿者，请上去测了魔力，水晶球中飘雪美丽的神奇景象让他想到了家乡，一时入迷，又被巫女能把死人说话的神奇话术给唬得震撼至极，已经完全忘记了自己依靠嗅觉来跟踪二人行迹的任务。弗兰克对两个男人到底是不是不正当肉体关系说实话兴趣不大，行动到一半就顺理成章地消失在了跟踪大部队中，去找铁器店采买新武器的制作材料了。至于路飞，他刚下船就被一家餐厅的新品迷住了双眼，虽然零花钱不够却还是毅然决然器宇轩昂地踏进了餐厅大门，已经非常习惯为船长收拾烂摊子的甚平怕他因为吃霸王餐而引发骚乱招来海军，很自然地跟着一起进了餐厅。

然而，将任务执行得最为认真彻底的娜美和乌索普，也并没收获任何有意义的发现。索隆和山治保持着距离肩并肩走着，大部分时候是山治看到了清单上需要的东西，停下来挑选、砍价、购买，买下来之后把东西往索隆身上一丢，连话都说得不多。青天白日的时间，正是剑士睡意深浓的点，他把自己权当一个没有感情的拎包机器人，反正以他的臂力抗一只老虎也轻松至极，拎这些大包小包连保持清醒的自觉都不需要有。当然，理智出走全靠本能的结果就是，他时常走着走着就会偏离山治身边，要去向一条前途不明的他路，万幸山治就像全身都长了眼睛一样总能及时把他抓回来，就是动作稍显粗暴，偶尔还要佐几句冷嘲热讽，索隆被激起条件反射，理智回笼个几秒跟山治你来我往地针锋相对几句，吵完再困，困完再迷路未遂，未遂完再吵……

娜美暴怒：他们就不打算牵个手吗？？

乌索普无奈地提醒她：他们也得有空余的手来牵吧……

娜美凶恶地瞪他：那也总该说几句好话吧？要么就没有交流要么就是在吵架，这是谈恋爱的关系吗！

乌索普颇感震惊：什么，他们在谈恋爱吗？

娜美更加震惊：什么，他们不是吗？那他们每次消失了去打炮？

乌索普更更震惊：什么，原来你是要证明他们在谈恋爱才跟踪他们的吗？

娜美超绝震惊：什么，难道你不是和我一样的目的才加入行动的吗？

乌索普无比震惊：什么，他们的关系很奇怪这件事还需要特地跟踪来发现吗？

娜美：……船员间禁止恋爱，这是船规。

乌索普：……我怎么不知道有这条船规。

娜美：……新加的，违者要罚款，还要零花钱减半，以后两个人只发一人份零花钱。

乌索普：……你只是想抓个现行之后罚款顺便克扣他们的零花钱而已吧。

罗宾的声音悠悠插进来：两位，人好像已经跟丢了哦。

娜美和乌索普：什么？？！！

对身后的事情一无所知，山治买完了清单上罗列的所有补给之后，慢悠悠地走着，索隆眯缝着双眼跟在他身旁，鼻间闻到了一股若有似无的清香，他的脚不听使唤地顺着那香味走了过去，停下脚步，意识清醒了些许，还没来得及疑惑自己身处哪里，山治扶着他的肩膀跟着从背后凑过来看了一眼，顿时双眼放光地兴奋道：哦！花店啊！得买两束带回去给淑女们才行。

他提步往里走，推门进去的前一秒又停下脚步，回头，转身，拉着还呆在原地的索隆一起进去。要是不拉着一起，买完花出来要再找到人可就麻烦了，谁知道这绿藻头又会自顾自地迷路到世界的哪个角落去。

买完花出来，索隆看着山治手上的三把花束有些莫名，没记错的话船上应该没有第三个女恶魔了吧……那这臭厨子买三束花是要干嘛。

山治哼着不知名的北海小调，一边拨弄着这三束花，一边继续往前走，索隆不由自主地思考着反常的第三束花的归属问题，沉浸其中，连迷路都忘了，一路都乖乖跟着。

不知不觉就走出了中心街区，来到了外野。山治停下脚步，索隆心不在焉地跟在他身后，差点撞上他。山治还在哼歌，索隆看着他心想：臭厨子今天的心情好像很不错。

山治挑出玫瑰花的花束，转身递给索隆：吃吗，绿藻头。

……索隆确信他在耍自己，他说：滚开。

山治却没有生气，反而笑嘻嘻地说：尝一口啊，玫瑰花很好吃的。

索隆翻了个白眼要绕过他。

山治伸手拦住他，索隆还没来得及拔剑，山治摘下一片花瓣递到他唇边，索隆很少有这么无语的时候，搞不懂这臭厨子又在耍什么花招。虽然索隆向来以力破巧，山治层出不穷的小花招要得逞也是少数，但光是要花精力应付脑子比肠子还会打结的臭厨子，就足够叫人头疼了。

索隆一动不动，嘴巴闭着，像一尊撼动不了的雕塑般矗立着。

山治隔着玫瑰花瓣捏捏他的嘴唇，这张嘴虽然总是说话气人，但触感却非常柔软，他捧着索隆的脸，拇指摁着玫瑰花瓣不让之掉落，凑过去，隔着光滑而柔软的红色花瓣，和这尊雕塑接了一个香气浓郁的吻。

索隆莫名其妙就真把那片花瓣吃下去了。

山治转身背对他，只有声音听不出什么情绪地飘过来：喂，你还有钱吗？

索隆撇了撇嘴，他可没有良好的储蓄习惯，但那又怎样，又不是只能在床上做那种事情。

他轻巧地把所有包裹用一只手拎满，空出的手拉住了山治的胳膊肘，而后向下摸到了厨子温热光滑的手，牵住。握的刀不一样，手上的茧子也不一样，虽然骨节分明、手指修长，但厨子的手摸起来意外很软。

他牵着山治的手，打算找个不用花钱的地方，解决一下自己那较为抽象的“饥饿”问题。

毕竟能在岛上停靠两天。

毕竟喂饱同伴是船上厨子的职责。

毕竟……现在是减法时间。


End file.
